ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy (Lady Purple)
Laura Belle "Lorcan" Darcy, also known as '''Lady Purple, '''is the titular protagonist and anti-hero of the 2019 superhero movie with the same name. She returns in ''Archie: The End of the Lorcan-Verse ''as one of the main protagonists who aid Archie to stop Hiram from destroying the multiverse. She is portrayed by India Eisley, who also protrayed Heather Lambert in the 2014 film, Nanny Cam and Maria/Airam in 2018 film, Look Away. Biography Backstory At the young age, Lorcan and her twin brother, Cillian were abused by their parents. They never loved them, Cillian knew. Always telling him off for anything he did. And that would continue until one day, They were killed in a car accident. Then they were forced to live with his uncle and aunt. They forced them to live in the basement. And every night Lorcan would cry herself to sleep as no one in the world loved them. Lorcan was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve their uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send them to an orphanage. They didn't think life could get worse, but there Lorcan learned that life still had more horror in store for them. Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organization! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. And Cillian too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Lorcan could make some real friends, she thought. But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Cillian and Lorcan was not like them. they were special. And the kids hated them for it. And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force them to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets. And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "They did it!" and the guards, who also hated them for being so special, believed them and hurt them. During their break out of the organization with a help from a few allies, Cillian got shot by the organisation's owner, Helga and dies in Lorcan's arms. Holding the lifeless body of Cillian in one arm Lorcan raises her fist into the air vowing to destroy and make Helga pay for the death of the brother she loved. She was taken in by nice people named Officer Mike and Jessica Marsh who became her adopted parents. Events Throughout her teenage life, Lorcan is a timid social outcast at her high school, where she is constantly bullied by her peers led by her schoolmate named Eilot. Lorcan only have one friend named Jake Thompson, who first seemed like a hopeless admirer of her, but was eventually revealed to be an unstable stalker. She develops a romantic crush on a popular girl named Lucy Baine, who has a crush on her too. She helped the polices to arrest Helga for child abuse, slavery, kidnap and drug dealing. Sometime after Helga got away, Lorcan reunite with her father after she though he was dead. He tried to persuade her to join his cult, The Governors of the New World. She refused to join after what he did to her. She, then, notice the cult's goal to make America safe without the group called the Power Rangers. Her crush, Lucy sees a mysterious purple cube and give it to her. At night, Lorcan was asleep, the cube started moving and grant her powers. Gaining Powers At school, Lorcan goes to the toilet but rans out of toilet paper, she learns that she has telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind. She researches her abilities, learning to harness them. Lucy decided to help out her crush. They confess their feelings and kiss. Jake was jealous of her lesbianism and hit Lorcan instead of Lucy. Jake vow to turn Lorcan against her if it's the last thing he'll do. When the Governors of the New World notices Lorcan and Lucy's first kiss. The founder, Michael Warrens, plan to use their power to end her out. Lorcan met Lucy's parents who are supportive to Lucy being a lesbian. Her mother's a librarian and her father's a commerical fisherman. Rescuing Lucy When the Governors of the New World kidnapped Lucy and use her for sacrifice, Lorcan became Lady Purple for the first time and assassinate their guards and henchmen. Lucy was amazed and join the battle on her side under the name "Lucky Babe". They goes to the leaders until Helga appeared as she pointed a gun at Lorcan, Lucy was shocked that it was her killing Lorcan's twin, eight years ago. Lucy's best friend, Molly appeared and join the fight with a help from the group of her's. She suggest that it's time to fight dirty as they agree. Eliot and Jake appeared to rape Lorcan but Lucy and Molly knocked them out cold. One of Molly's friends found Michael and shot him in the leg, leaving Helga face Lorcan. After a prolonged fight, Lorcan to kick Helga off into the ocean below. However, Helga survives, and impale Lorcan. As she starting to destroy the grid so the history of the Power Rangers are no more, Lorcan use her powers to blast Helga before collaspe. Lucy was shocked and thinks that her girlfriend is presumed dead. As Lorcan was praised as a hero, Lucy got an acting job, Molly considers Lorcan as her friend, Jake and Eliot got expelled for attempt to rape Lorcan. When a few buglars starting to rob the bank, Lucy put on the mantle of Lucky Babe and take them down. Lorcan is last seen in a stormy city, where she teamed up with Tommy Oliver, Gina Moran, Ryu and Chun-Li to fight M. Bison and his army of various Rangers by his side, all of them ready to fight. Tommy asks if Lorcan ready for Round Two, which she declares she always is. As the Rangers put on their helmets, the five warriors charge their evil counterparts. The End of the Lorcan-Verse Post-Lady Purple Multiverse Collapse Meeting other Lorcans Hiram's Victory Trivia *She is a lesbian who's in love with a popular girl, Lucy Baine. They both have a crush on each other. *She's the first version of Lorcan Darcy who's an anti-hero. *She is the first anti-hero who's a Power Ranger. She wanted to uses her powers for revenge on her enemies for the abuse she suffers. *Her story sets somewhere between Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force. Category:Lady Purple Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Vengeful Category:The Lorcan-Verse